A Little Awkward
by happyviruspororo
Summary: Souta Takanashi, a regular 16-year old waiter from Wagnaria, goes steady to one of his co-workers, Mahiru Inami.
1. Feelings

"_Yosh_, work is all done here," Souta wiped the sweat off his forehead, locking the door to the kitchen. It was a really rough day for him to handle, enduring reflexive attacks, being bossed around, running around tables, getting blackmailed, the usual schedule of Souta's work in Wagnaria.

He placed his fingers on the silver doorknob and twisted it. No one was there, except for his co-worker, Mahiru Inami.

"_A-Ano…_"

Mahiru Inami is one androphobic girl; she would punch or kick any boy who gets in her way. Though she has been suffering from this in a severe way, she has been getting along with Souta.

"Inami-san, it's time to get going," Souta wore a smile on his face. "I will be taking you home today if you want me to."

Mahiru blushed deeply.

"T-Takanashi-kun…you don't actually have to-"

Souta looked at Mahiru straight in the eye, drawing close to her. But since he knew that the girl would hurt him, he stood a few inches away. Mahiru was already blushing a passionate shade of red as he drew closer to her. Souta grabbed his mechanical "arm" and reached it over to her for her to hold onto. Since Mahiru wasn't ready to hold an actual hand, she still needed assistance with a gripping tool.

"Well, um…alright, if you say so, Takanashi-kun…" Mahiru gently grabbed the mechanical "arm" reached out for her. "M-My mother isn't coming home tonight, so I might as well…accept your offer…"

Souta smiled. "My house is always warm for you, Mahiru Inami."

He drew a bit closer, eventually getting his orbs staring at Mahiru's, leading to her reflexive tendency to rise, but was eventually stopped as Souta placed his hand on Mahiru's waist, getting his lips down her warm one. She blushed another shade of red, wrapping her arms around Souta's shoulders.

Souta whispered right at her ear. "I love you, Inami-san."

Mahiru took about three seconds to answer him.

"I love you too, Takanashi-kun…"

Suddenly, a creak from the door echoed in the attic.

"Ah, so you two are finally getting along!" Popura cheerfully commented on the two of them.

"O-Of course not!" Mahiru became flustered.

"Y-Yeah," Souta nervously chuckled. "We were just setting up a play for…Kyoko-san! It's nothing big, really. Y'know…that part when the lovers do the _lovey-dovey_ thing…? Ehehe. That one."

"Mm, I see," Popura nodded. "Well, enjoy your rehearsal! And we're about to close the restaurant any time soon, so you better be going!" She walked out, gently closing the door in front of them.

Souta let out a sigh of relief. He grabbed his tool, reaching it out for Mahiru to hold. Her hand trembled in excitement as she placed her fingers on the grip.

_So this is how it feels to fall in love, _Mahiru thought. _My father must be wrong about boys. _

_ After all, Souta Takanashi-kun is a very nice guy…and I really…really enjoy him…but sometimes, _

_ I feel guilty for always punching him…it makes me heartbroken to see him hurt…_

_ and to think Taneshima-san has a bit of feelings for him…_

_ I can't be this selfish!_

A small tear flowed down Mahiru's cheek.


	2. Walking Home

Chapter 2: Walking Home

"W-What's wrong, Inami-san?"

Mahiru quickly wiped her tears off her eyes.

"N-Nothing, Takanashi-kun." she giggled nervously.

"Well, shall we go?"

"Y-Yeah."

Mahiru smiled, contentedly grabbing the metal grip tool. For her, it feels like a date, but it was awkward thanks to the distance they have – around 2 meters.

It was alright for Mahiru and Souta, though. They had no trouble walking around the streets; they haven't been stared at for a while now, which is the first time to happen. It was a relief for Mahiru that no one saw them together.

And for the first time, Mahiru never ran up to Souta and punched him.

"U-Um, Takanashi-kun…"

"Yes, Inami-san?"

"P-Please call me M-Mahiru…if you want…"

"I will, Mahiru." Souta let out a smile, walking towards the young lady and grabbed her waist. He placed his lips deep on her mouth, inserting his tongue inside. Mahiru tried to take over, but she was defeated by Souta's loving and passionate kiss.

Mahiru took a deep breath as Souta pulled away from her.

"It's my first time," Mahiru let out a small chuckle. "that I've kissed a man."

Souta smirked. "How'd you like it, Mahiru?"

"You're not bad as I expected…" Mahiru giggled.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. That's so."


End file.
